cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rokkenjima
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Welcome to Rokkenjima. The Golden Witch extends her heartfelt greetings. First, please put yourself at ease. There is nothing too difficult to think about. Accept entirely, silently, the events to happen. That is all that is asked of you. Rokkenjima is a nation located on Planet Bob after gaining its independence from Japan. Most known by the public for the Rokkenjima Mass Murder Incident of 1986, it once held the legendary battle between Beatrice, Battler, Ange, and Lambdadelta vs. the forces of Featherine Augustus Aurora, Bernkastel, and Furudo Erika. This battle would soon go on to be known as the Battle of the Golden Land. Soon after the battle's conclusion ending with the death of Battler, Ange, Beatrice, and Lambdadelta; the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel granted her piece, Erika with the title of Territory Lord. Following her victory, Erika revived those lost in the Battle of the Golden Land and became the next master of Rokkenjima. Cities of Rokkenjima Major cities established in Rokkenjima since its creation: Erikagrad Where Furudo Erika resides, and also the capital of Rokkenjima. This is also the home of the Ushiromiya family's main branch. The Ushiromiya Main Building is where the family head Kinzo Ushiromiya resides, along with his son Krauss and his family; including Krauss's wife Natsuhi and their daughter Jessica. The Rokkenjima Capital Building stands in the city's center. It is the official workplace of Rokkenjima's government. The Capital Building is Rokkenjima's largest government building and also holds the title for the largest government building in the world. Embassies of allied nations are located in the building's public sector in the west wing. Dlanorgrad Where the Eiserne Jungfrau, lead by Erika's close friend Dlanor A. Knox, settled. This city is the headquarters for Rokkenjima's police and investigations department. Chiestergrad Home of the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, who became Erika's personal guard after her victory over Beatrice. They also help run Rokkenjima's military under the command of Battler. Chiestergrad is the home to the Rokkenjima Armed Forces and the largest military base in Rokkenjima. Lambdagrad By far the largest city in Rokkenjima. This is where the Witch of Certainty, Lambdadelta resides. The Kakera Palace is located in the city's center. Voyager witches from all throughout the universe will visit the palace in search of entertainment. The Palace also holds the trans-dimensional portal to the Meta World, a place only witches and furniture are allowed to enter. Kastelgrad Kastelgrad is Rokkenjima's fastest growing city. This is where the Witch of Miracles, Bernkastel resides. Kastelgrad also has the highest employment rate out of any other city in Rokkenjima. Beatograd Where the Golden and Endless Witch Beatrice resides. This city is Rokkenjima's top vacation spot, containing some of the nation's most beautiful scenery. Beatograd is tasked with supplying the nation with an endless flow of natural resources. Virgilgrad Where the Witch of the Finite, Virgilia resides. This city is Rokkenjima's educational hub, and home to the nation's best schools and colleges. Rengokugrad Where the Seven Sisters of Purgatory reside. Rengokugrad is the Rokkenjima's top religious city, containing the nation's most beautiful and notable churches. People from many different religions visit the city to practice their own religion freely and peacefully. Angegrad Where the Witch of Resurrection, Ange Ushiromiya resides. The city is home to the Gallery of Truth, and also contains the corporate headquarters of Rokkenjima's oldest and largest fast-food restaurant chain. Government The Witch Council serves as Rokkenjima's active government, and runs under the supervision of the Witch Senate. It is currently made up of Furudo Erika, Bernkastel, Featherine Augustus Aurora, EVA-Beatrice, Lambdadelta, Beatrice, and Ushiromiya Battler. Erika, Bernkastel, Featherine, EVA-Beatrice, and Lambdadelta are in charge of overseeing the nation's day to day activities. Beatrice is in charge of providing an endless flow of natural resources to the nation using her endless magic. Battler serves as the Endless Sorcerer and is in charge of Rokkenjima's military. Military Rokkenjima's military, known as the Rokkenjima Armed Forces, are commanded by the Endless Sorcerer, Ushiromiya Battler. It is the first and only military on Planet Bob to use Magical Warfare, which is by far the most powerful type of warfare. Because of this, the military focuses less on the number of soldiers, and instead on the extent of each soldiers' magical abilities. Under the command of Ushiromiya Battler, are the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps, who help maintain security both at home, and abroad. The military's main branches include the Army, Air Force, and Navy, all under the command of Ushiromiya Battler. The Army is in charge of maintaining peace both at home, and oversees, and is overseen by the Chiester Sisters Imperial Guard Corps. The Air Force is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's skies from foreign threats, and performing regular air raids and bombings during wartime. The Navy is in charge of defending Rokkenjima's waters and coastline from foreign threats, and assisting with the transportation of troops and weapons during wartime. Each branches' military vehicles are produced using magic, and are therefore unmatched when it comes to power. Mirai Project On the 27th of September, 2015, Rokkenjima's government announced Mirai Project. According to the government, this project will "use the resources in which Rokkenjima possesses to establish the nation as a world power". The project will be primarily focusing on the nation's military and infrastructure. The goal is to improve citizens' regular way of life, sense of safety, and stability within the country. Using the vast magical ability and resources that Rokkenjima possesses, the project is estimated to be completed in under a year after its launch, and cost of total of ¥200 trillion, or $1.67 trillion. Aurora07151129 As part of the Mirai Project's goal to expand upon and strengthen the nation's military, the Witch Council conducted a search of the Meta World in an attempt to discover any resources that could possibly be used for weapons. After successfully finding hundreds of useful resources, one such resource (known as Aurora07151129), has been selected for use in weapons of mass destruction. On October 8th, the first Aurora bomb was tested by Rokkenjima's government. The bomb yielded what would be 140 Mt worth of TNT, making it the most powerful man-made explosion in the world, topping Russia's Tsar Bomba. Unlike other bombs that are able to create explosions of this magnitude however, Aurora bombs do not emit any nuclear radiation, making it the only weapon of its kind to accomplish this. In a statement by Furudo Erika, she said the country would make use of this new resource to max produce these Aurora bombs. She further stated that these weapons would only be used on those who should stand against Rokkenjima and threaten the security of its people. Although this was simply a test of the bomb, future Aurora bombs are expected to yield up to 300 Mt worth of TNT. Category:Nations of Asia